Pokemon: Legend of Life
by Life Savior
Summary: Life is a precious gift. A gift that the people of this world have used to soil this world. They have made this beautiful world filthy and try to make amends for it by covering the filth up. But the only way for this world to become truly beautiful again is if we start with a clean slate. To do this I need great power, and I have just the kind of power in mind.


**Author's note: I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy or hate.  
**

* * *

**Pokemon: Legend of Life**

**Prologue**

_Life. One of the worlds greatest mysteries. Why were we given life? How were we given life? None of those questions matter, because I know the answers. The only question that does matter is: How much have we soiled life? Humans have taken the precious gift of life for granted. They should feel lucky for even having life! But they've let greed and anger take over! They let their lives go to ruin and they stain this beautiful world! They are filth! I have spent my whole life trying to rid our world of this filth. To reach an age of prosperity. To create my utopia. But the only way to do that is to eliminate anyone who I don't see fit to live in my new world. You may think of me as psychotic. I think of my self as a revolutionary. And it all begins with that small dot on the screen._

"Go there." A man in a black suit ordered his men, facing his back against them as he stares at the screen.

"Bring the target here. Do what you must, but bring it back here alive." The group of men in bright red suits run out of the room.

"We'll need it's heart beating-for now."

* * *

The fawn Pokemon bounded through the forest. Its many horns glowing and piercing through the shadows. Every steps it takes causes light and a flower to appear where it landed. The cries of men and Pokemon called behind it as it avoided obstacles. Then fire blocked it's path. A man with a bright red suit appeared from the shadows with a black dog Pokemon by his side.

"We finally got you." The man uttered. "Houndoom! Use flamethrower!"

The dog Pokemon's mouth filled with flames and breathed out an inferno at it's target. The blue deer leaped out of the path of the flames then light formed around it. Green, orange, pink, and blue lights blinded the man and his Pokemon. The lights somehow piercing through the man's sunglasses. The lights dissolved, allowing the man to see again. His eyes tried to readjust to the dim light of the forest. The Pokemon was gone. The man raised his hand up to his earpiece.

"Dr. Xerosic, I lost the target." The man said.

"Good." The man on the other end said. "Now it thinks it is safe from us. But I know exactly where it is."

* * *

The deer Pokemon leaped through the forest with even greater speed than before. It was still glowing with the same colors from before, the lights energizing it. Suddenly, it was surrounded by four transparent, blue walls. The roof closed it off.

"Surprised, aren't you?" A man in a red suit with a turquoise blue glove on his hand and another in his jacket pocket with many other men walked up to the container. The Pokemon banged it's horns against the walls of the box, desperate to escape.

"Don't waste your energy. That's what the cage is for. It is continually draining away your energy. That way you won't resist as much during our 'experiment'." The Pokemon snarled at him.

"Bring the hovercraft and load our 'precious cargo'." Xerosic ordered, but the men stood frozen with fear behind their sunglasses. "What are you waiting for!? I said..." A voice from the forest stopped him mid-sentence. They pivoted their head in all directions, searching for the source of the voice, but there was nothing to be found. It was as if a ghost was among them. It came out as a whisper. It was difficult to tell what it was saying. The words kept repeating until it was said in a loud enough manner to be heard.

"Must not be used." The men turned around and found a giant. He stood over seven feet tall, with long, white hair that reached down to his hips. He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and threw it. The ball opened up and released a blue flash, forming into a blue golem that towered over even it's own trainer.

"Golurk. Free the Pokemon."

"Gol." Golurk grunted and walked over to the box. Golurk grabbed a wall of the box and ripped it out. The other walls vanished.

"No! Capture the target you fools!" The men threw their Pokeballs into the air and released giant bats, with giant mouths that appeared to always be open. The bat Pokemon swarmed the deer Pokemon but were quickly beaten away by Golurk.

"Golurk. Use shadow ball." Golurk brought it's hands together and an orb of dark energy formed in them and it threw it at the swarm of Pokemon.

"Life Pokemon, please leave." The giant man looked into the eyes of the Pokemon. "They must not be allowed to use it." Without hesitating, the Pokemon leaped into the forest.

"You will pay for that!" The giant man snapped his head towards Xerosic. "Go! Malamar!" Xerosic threw a Pokeball and an alien-like Pokemon emerged from the flash. It had tentacles on it's head with a body almost like a jellyfish.

"Use psycho cut!"

"Malllamar!" Malamar's arm glowed pink and a wave of psychic energy ripped it's way to the man's path.

"Use mega punch, Golurk." Golurk's charged at the attack with a hand glowing black.

* * *

**So...There is the prologue. Comment, like, burn me on the stake. Do whatever. I would prefer not burning me on the stake though, but not really my choice here.**


End file.
